


A Pirate's Life for Me [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Gallows Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, beforus trolls in alternian situations, goes awesomely for everyone, is a thing Damara likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: AA: tell me about kankri, i tell you about meCC: ...CC: codDAMN megidoCC: so did you not want to talk to any of us orAA: yesCC: so whats changed nowAA: now is funnier to speakAA: vomit up your kankri fucking woes so i may laugh into your sea dog faceCC: nice, i can feel some real sympathy flowin from your new typeface, girl.CC: real friendly there did you wake up beached outside your coon orAA: i laugh and choke and die if you luckyAA: tellCC: urgh fine okay let me just walk up to your harpoon n whine my life aint sharp enoughCC: giving me your word youll tell me where to find you after that?AA: put a cross in my heart hope you die :DCC: imma take you at your word and that word as a yes but only because i really need to bitch about that sweater-wrapped tool





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Pirate's Life for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708226) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/A%20Pirate's%20Life%20for%20Me.mp3) | 25:46 | 35.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pirates-life-for-me) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_October Mermaid_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
